1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a table. More particularly, the present invention relates to a table for a drill press.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for power tool table accessories have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A first example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,072,439 to Diggs teaches an improved work-supporting table particularly adapted for shiftable mounting on the support column of a drill press which permits the reciprocable drill bit to cut through the entire thickness of workpiece material supported on the table surface without defacement of the latter irrespective of the drill bit position relative to the table. An arcuate groove in the table surface directly below the drill bit extends parallel to the swinging path of travel of the table relative to the drill bit and provides clearance for the bit when the latter is reciprocably advanced to the table surface. The recessed surface of the groove is covered by a strip of hardened material which is resistant to the cutting action of the drill bit thereby protecting the groove against inadvertent defacement by engagement with the bit. The groove is further provided with a T-shaped cross section to permit coupling with various workpiece holding means for clamping the workpiece material against the table surface in response to selective operation of a biasing mechanism.
A second example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,140,308 to Disston Jr. et al. teaches a work hold-down for use with a drill press and like machine tools including a sleeve loosely slidable along a column and contractible for clamping to the column, an arm extending from the sleeve over a work table, and a presser depending from the arm remote from the sleeve for downward pressing engagement for a work piece on the table when the sleeve is contracted.
A third example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,510,980 to Bartlett et al. teaches a table assembly for a multipurpose tool that is used in a combination with a tool of the type having a frame, a pair of parallel way tubes mounted on the frame, a headstock mounted on the frame having a motor driven spindle, and releasable pivots which allow the way tubes to be pivoted about their ends to a substantially vertical positions. The table assembly includes a table top, a pivot mounted beneath the table top, a pair of support legs having racks on opposite sides thereof and attached to the pivot, and a carriage, mounted on the way tubes, having channels to receive the support legs. A pair of pinion gears are positioned within the channels to mesh with the racks and are driven by a crank having a locking mechanism so that the table can be displaced relative to the carriage. The table top can be pivoted to a position so that it is perpendicular to and faces an axis of the output spindle in a drill press mode, or the support legs can be removed from the channels in the carriage, and the table and support legs reversed in position relative to the carriage so that the table faces away from the spindle in an under-the-table shaper mode.
A fourth example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,980,167 to Chen teaches a table fence assembly that comprises a rear fence, a front, and a plurality of locking bolts and locking nuts The rear fence has an L-shaped cross section that includes a horizontal section and a vertical section. The sections are each provided with an elongated hole. The front face also has an L-shaped cross section that defines a connecting section and a supporting section. The supporting section is provided with an opening for applying a fastener thereto.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for power tool table accessories have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a table for a drill press that avoids the disadvantages of the prior art.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a table for a drill press that is simple and inexpensive to manufacture.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a table for a drill press that is simple to use.
Briefly stated, still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a table for a drill press that includes a plate for attaching to the column of the drill press, a receptor associated with the plate and providing a well for providing clearance for a sanding cylinder operatively attached to the head of the drill press, a block replaceably disposed at least in the receptor for providing a work surface for resting a workpiece on when the workpiece is being drilled by the drill press or for securing a conventional vise to, and a clamp threadably engaging the cup, and when tightened against the block, maintains the block in the well. The plate has a throughbore that extends centrally therethrough. The receptor is a cup that depends perpendicularly from the throughbore in the plate. The block includes a lower portion that fills the cup, an optional upper portion that rests upon the plate, and an optional throughbore.
The novel features which are considered characteristic of the present invention are set forth in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its construction and its method of operation, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of the specific embodiments when read and understood in connection with the accompanying drawing.